fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sirkees
Sirkees (サーキース, Sākīsu), also known as "Big Knife" Sirkees (ビッグナイフ・サーキース, Biggunaifu Sākīsu), is the former first mate of the Bellamy Pirates, with a bounty of 38,000,000 berries on his head. His epithet originates from the large dagger he always wields (it bears a strong resemblance to a massive kukri). Due to his actions, he can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Jaya Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Duncan Brannan (English), Yuji Ueda (Japanese) Sirkees has wavy, shoulder-length blue hair and wears a purple-tinted visor over his eyes. He also wears a white-furred coat over his bare chest in addition to golden chains that are either a necklace or a clasp. He has red-and-white striped gloves and pants with the same pattern alongside a gold belt. On Sirkees' bare chest is a tattoo of Doflamingo's Jolly Roger: a smiley with a cancel symbol. He also has the symbol on his belt. Sirkees wields a giant curved knife that greatly resembles a kukri, and is often seen with a woman at his side, Lily. Gallery Personality As far as personality is concerned, Sirkees appears to not be very bright, but just as over-confident and self-absorbed as the rest of the pirates in Bellamy's crew. He interpreted Natsu, Zolo, Erza, Luffy and Gray's refusal to fight back when Bellamy challenged them at Terry's bar as an act of cowardice, and insisted that Bellamy's quick defeat at Luffy's hands was a "lucky shot" and even attempted to challenge the younger pirate, only to cringe once the Straw Hat captain finally gave Sirkees his attention. Unfortunately he did not seem to learn from this, as soon after Luffy leaves, he ends up bumping into Blackbeard and made a rude remark towards him and continues to badmouth Luffy, to which the captain promptly smashes Sirkees into the ground. Just like his captain, he strongly believes that a New Age is coming and laughs at anyone who mentions their dreams. He also falsely believes that a bounty serves as a rating of a person's fighting level, making him believe himself to be a more powerful fighter than he truly is. Relationships Friends/Allies *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Roshio Pirates *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Erza Scarlet **Gray Fullbuster *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami *Saruyama Alliance **Cricket Mombran **Masira **Shojo *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Burgess G. Zass **Ogre Van **Q Doc **Stronger **Raffit Abilities and Powers Big Knife Sirkees uses a giant dagger, which resembles a giant kukri, to fight. It's what gave him his nickname; "Big-Knife" Sirkees. He usually spins the blade like a windmill in front of him, as to show off. From his one named technique, Sirkees shows certain acrobatic skills. * Big Chop (ビッグチョップ, Biggu Choppu): Sirkees' only-known named attack, where he spins vertically and uses his trademark, the "Big Knife" to turn himself into a human buzz-saw. He first used this against Masira, spinning vertically while jumping, cutting Masira multiple times. History Past Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Major Battles * Sirkees vs. Shoujou (Interrupted) * Sirkees (controlled by Doflamingo Don Quixote) vs. Bellamy (Won) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References * Sirkees has a distinct laugh, starting with "Pa" (i.e. Pahahahaha!) * In the third Popularity Polls Sirkees came in at 56 place after Gommorah. *Mermaid Heel External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:North Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:Former Bellamy Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Former First Mates Category:Swordsmen